Mara Volturi's Story
by Angel.Moline96
Summary: Marcus and Didyme Volturi were considered the perfect royal couple in the vampire world, pair it with possibly being one of the oldest couples as well. But this couple had a secret that not a lot of vampires knew of. That secret would just so happen to be their daughter Mara. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

_Marcus and Didyme Volturi were considered the perfect royal couple in the vampire world, pair it with possibly being one of the oldest couples as well. But this couple had a secret that not a lot of vampires knew of. That secret would just so happen to be their daughter Mara. Mara was always kept close to them and like any parents they protected her from a lot since Vampires aren't supposed to have children. However Didyme's special ability was somehow able to gift them with a little miracle, that is before a grave tragedy had struck….before Marcus had lost his precious mate._

**Chapter 1**

**Mara's Point of View:**

My name is Mara Volturi, and i am a vampire. No, not just any vampire either, but a royal vampire. My parents are Marcus and Didyme Volturi. Father is one of the three Volturi kings,they are the ones that rule over the vampire world. A lot of you might question on how I was able to come into the picture since both parents are vampires. Well I'll tell you the story, the whole story. You see my mother has a wonderful ability. Her ability is of great happiness and somehow, in some magical way, it gave her a child with her soulmate and i was born.

Mom and dad were pretty surprised to say the least but nevertheless they were so happy that I was now in their lives. Uncle Aro and Uncle Caius on the other hand were the opposite of joyous at first. They were always cautious of our little family. But as I grew up over the years and they watched me grow they grew to love me like their own. Now we're like one big family. They all try to protect me and keep me safe, especially after my mother was killed, I'm all dad has left now. I walked into my dad's office like I do every morning and hugged him tightly.

"Good morning daddy." I said as he hugged me back and I could feel him smile a little.

"Good morning my sweet princess." he said kissing my head.

"How are you this morning daddy?" he chuckled sadly.

"the same as always princess. I miss your mother every day, it's just not the same without her here." as I hear the pain in his voice I hold onto him, enveloping him into another hug.

"I know daddy but you know she would want us to try to live and be there for each other. I just can't lose you as well." I said as I start to cry a little at the thought of losing my only other parent that I had left. He continued to hold me as his grip was a bit tighter.

"I promise princess you won't lose me no matter how much I miss your mother," he said before he held me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"I swear I will never leave you." he promised and I smiled knowing he meant every word. I let go of my dad and went about my day as normal which started by going to the feeding room for my morning drink of blood. There are some people, like my uncle's, who choose to have their victims brought to them, meanwhile I choose the privacy of the feeding room or a blood bag. After I was done, I went to the throne room where I knew my uncle's would be so i could say hi to them before I went on to do my studies with Alec and Amber like I always do. Amber, who is a shy but warm and friendly person, is my best friend, and we've known eachother my whole life. She's a vampire who lives with the Denali's.

While she does stay with them at times, she stays with us mostly because she doesn't always feel like she belongs with them. Another reason is because Tanya and Kate haven't forgiven us for killing Irina for her crimes either so our friendship isn't something they approve of. As I got closer to the throne room I could hear my uncle's talking which is different cause usually they are arguing around this time of day.

"Carlisle sent me a letter to update us on young Renesmee and how she is," I heard uncle Aro said with a sigh. I knew uncle Aro was still upset that his and Carlisle's friendship was strained but i didn't know Carlisle sent him updates.

"What did Carlisle say in his letter uncle Aro?" I asked as I walked into the throne room curious to know more. Uncle Aro looked up surprised to see me there at first but answered me anyway.

" just to let us know that she's reached maturity and that she's still no threat to our world just the same as always." I nodded deep in thought thinking about Carlisle and his way of life. As I was about to ask more about it he just waved me off as he shooed me away to my lessons with Alec and Amber. I know he didn't want to talk about it but i would be back for answers, I always did.

"There you are Mara we were worried." Alec said as I walked in and if i could have blushed i probably would have.

"You were worried about me?" I asked and he looked away shy.

"What i m-meant was that we have a lot to get through today so we should really get started." I nodded and sat down at my desk opening my book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mara's POV:(a few hours later)**

Alec and I had just finished our training session and we had gone back to my room to meet up with Amber to hang out when i decided to tell them about the letters.

" So Carlisle has been sending uncle Aro letters updating him on Renesmee." I said as I sat down on my bed.

"Is there anything else they talk about?" Alec asked as him and Amber took a seat in different areas of my room.

"Not that I know of" I shrugged.

"If there is more than he isn't saying and I doubt that he wants to." I say before Amber looks up at me for a moment.

"Well Uncle Carlisle isn't one too keep secrets or anything" She says in her soft tone of voice.

" so it could honestly just be about Renesmee. Plus if it was something super important i'm sure you and others would have been notified instantly." I share a look with Alec and he shakes his head knowing exactly what I was going to say and I sigh.

"You're probably right we would have but I still would like to know more about how they live, but daddy wouldn't let me go alone." I looked down trying to figure out a way to get him to let me go stay with the Cullen's for a while. We tried putting all our heads together, after all three heads are better than one.

"Well what if Amber and I went with you?" Alec suggested with a smile and i nodded.

"I think my dad would allow me to go then." I smiled hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and if i could blush i would have. I wish I had the courage to tell him about how I felt but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I pulled away and Alec left the room. I sighed and turned to Amber.

"I don't know how to do this Amber." Amber looked at me concerned.

"Do what exactly Mara?" "be around him,I just love him so much and I don't know how to tell him or if I even should. It could mess up our whole friendship.``I flop down onto my bed conflicted by my emotions.

"Well be yourself around him." Amber says smiling with a hint of laughter.

"He likes you the way you are i know it. Plus you guys are best friends. I doubt things would change between you guys if you were together or not". In a split second Amber looks at her with a deadpan look which is rare for amber to do at times.

"and if he makes a big deal then forget him, they're are other guys out there". I looked at Amber surprised a bit but even though what she said is understandable it was still easier said than done.

"You're right Amber but maybe I'll wait a while to say anything besides he's supposed to be my protector, dad wouldn't approve." I said looking down.

"I wouldn't approve of what exactly princess?" I heard my dad say and i looked up to see him standing in my doorway.

"I'll leave you to talk." Amber said giving a smile towards me and a nod and "sir" to my father before she left.

**Marcus's POV:**

I walked into my little girl's room and sat next to her on her bed.

"Talk to me princess." I said concerned.

"I think I'm in love with Alec. but I know he's my protector and i shouldn't be." I held my little girl close.

"Princess, you are free to love whoever you want to love, and Alec is a great person, i would be happy with you being with him. He'd keep you safe and happy." Mara looked down at her lap knowing she's a bit embarrassed talking about her crush. I know what it is like to love someone and I want her to have the same feeling. I wait a moment to see if she would say anything else but she's still quiet.

"Is there something else on your mind princess?" I say as she looks like she wants to say something else.

"I don't think I'm going to tell him just yet. I-i think i'm going to wait, maybe until after we visit the Cullen's and see how all that goes and then maybe I'll tell him. But I don't want to distract him from his job or make things complicated." I smiled at my little girl,

"alright princess i'll let Aro know that you and Alec will be going to Forks tonight on the Jet." she hugged me and then started to pack a bag as I got up and walked to the throne room to tell my brother's the plan.

**Alice's POV:(hours later)**

I was up in my room trying to look for some new clothes for Bella and Nessie online that they would like since Nessie is exactly like her mom with her taste in clothes. Ugh! Why did she have to get Bella's taste in clothes! Anyway, I had finally found something they would both like when i was hit with a vision of my dear friend Amber packing a bag and her talking to Aro about Forks when suddenly her future went blank and I froze, what the heck just happened?! Where did she go?! Usually that only happens when Nessie or the wolves are around why did she disappear? The last i heard she was in Volterra

. I ran down the stairs to the living room where the rest of the family was and as soon as I got there Edward had looked up and Jasper was at my side worried.

"Alice what is it what did you see?" Jasper asked holding onto my shoulders concerned now as i just shook my head.

"That's just it. I saw Amber packing talking to Aro about coming here and then everything went blank." I said and everyone turned and looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean it went blank Alice?" Carlsile asked trying to keep a level head.

"Like when the wolves are around or with Nessie." I explained and he went silent. Edward's head suddenly shot up and turned to the forest.

"I can hear Amber's thoughts as well as Alec's but there's someone else with them but i don't know who she is." Edward said and Jasper stiffened immediately going into his god of war mode.

"Well we need to prepare for the worst, we all know the last time they came it wasn't for a pleasant visit we might as well get ready for a fight especially since Alec is here. Our best bet at surviving is if Bella uses her shield and Emmett and I take him and the other Volturi member out." Jasper explained going into battle mode. I sighed as i looked at Bella and Nessie who just barely reached maturity and who just started dating Jacob, she finally was starting to have a somewhat normal life and now this happens.

"Well i guess we should get ready then." " but war isn't our only option uncle Jasper the other member could just be a new member who is curious why don't we all go outside and wait for them, they'll be here soon anyway if dad can hear their thoughts." Nessie said trying to be the voice of reason. We agreed and walked outside. Not a moment later they appeared through the walked up the driveway and stopped a few feet from where we all stood. There stood in front of us was Alec and Amber,a cloaked figure stood behind them as if they were bodyguards.

When their head raised we were met with a girl who was about as tall as Bella. She had an angular face with a thin nose, full lips with eyebrows that matched with a little arch and bright red eyes that shone bright against her long jet black hair and fair skin. As she walked forward her cloak parted and we could see she wore the Volturi crest necklace and a burgundy mini dress who's long sleeves which flared from elbow to wrist. The sound of her black suede thigh high boots clicked against the pavement. before she stopped in front of Carlisle and held out her had as her sleeve rolled down her arm a bit.

"So you're Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you sir. My name is Mara Volturi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Mara's POV:**

"Yes, i'm Carlisle" the man said in a curious tone that showed a bit of reluctance.

"This seems a bit embarrassing but i'm sorry, who exactly are you?" He continues to make some form of conversation and seeing as the others are just watching i assume they expect something.

" Forgive me but I thought I knew all the members of the Volturi." he said finally and I smiled softly.

"Well technically you never met my mother but you do know my father." I said not yet ready to reveal anything else about me just yet.

"I know thousands of people, and whether your father is friend or foe might be the line between my sons protecting our coven, or inviting you in." Carlisle said his pale blonde hair glinting in the overcast sun.

"Well I'm a bit hesitant to explain who I am, because how do I know whether or not you'd consider me an enemy even if my father is a dear friend?" I countered as another man with a stetson hat over his honey blonde hair. He walked over to stand next to Carlisle studying me almost like he was planning out my every move in his head, his snow white skin covered in scars. He was covered in bite marks; thousands of them if I could guess. This must be Jasper, the military trained southern gentleman.

"Afternoon Major Whitlock." I said with a soft smile as the man's eyes registered confusion, suspicion and then humor as he tipped his hat to me a soft smirk on his lips.

"How do you know Jasper? Because according to his thoughts and his past you aren't familiar with him." Edward said standing in front of Bella and young Renesemee. I couldn't help but smirk at how protective he got just

because Alec stood at my side and I shook my head at the thought.

"Well Edward is it? It's not Alec you should be worried about. But I'll get to that in a minute first to answer your question. Major Whitlock and i don't know each other. I know of him and his reputation, again because of my father and the Volturi." I say being vague about my answer and shielding my thoughts so Edward couldn't read them.

"Wait how are you doing that? I can't read our thoughts anymore one minute i could and the next it's like with Bella and how i can't read hers." he said shocked and I sighed.

"Well you see i sorta have an ability where i can copy or i guess mimic other's abilities but only for a short time and i sort of copied Bella's to hide my thoughts until I am ready to share my story with you. I promise I will share everything with you soon just not yet but it's one of the reasons i told you Alec isn't the threat to you. Plus I could probably kick Alec's butt if i wanted to." I smirked looking at Alec who rolled his eyes.

"You say that with such confidence, yet I doubt you can. Mara remember I'm classically trained by the…" "blah blah blah." I finished his sentence mocking him as Alec growled playfully.

"Fine prove it Mara." He said as Carlisle cocked his head.

"Maybe we should head to a more open space away from the house?" He said as he walked towards the front yard. Alec took off his cape as i took my heels off.

"Ready to eat my dust?" I asked as Alec shook his head.

"You'll be the one eating my dust." He said as he charged at me. I intercepted him, grabbed him by the arm flipping him. As I flipped him Alec grabbed me as we both went hurtling through the air. we seemed like we were evenly matched. Jasper stood watching nodding as he observed the fight.

"Just give up Alec you know I'm better." I taunted as Alec grabbed me shoving me back into a tree, the mighty oak falling over.

"I'd rather tell Caius he's excellent company." Alec replied as I kicked him straight into the air, watching him soar twenty feet before he came crashing down again. When he came crashing down I grabbed him pinning him to the ground kissing his throat teasingly with a smirk on my red painted lips.

"Gotcha." I said as Alec's eyes went wide stunned. If he could blush he probably would have been.

"Damn, that girl has some moves." Emmett commented from where he stood by Rosalie.

"Not bad." Jasper agreed quietly as Alec stood up dusting himself off.

"You know I let you win Mara." Alec said indignantly, he didn't like being beat especially by me. I chuckled putting my shoes back on.

"If you say so Alec. Whatever you need to tell yourself so that Jane doesn't call you a wimp to the whole guard." I said as he pouted. I just shook my head when suddenly the air shifted and a new smell blew in one I remembered from the last time we were in Forks.

"Alec the wolves are on their way here do you smell them?" I asked tense getting ready for anything that was about to happen. Alec nodded and stood in front of me like he was trained to do in situations like this. It's times like these I'm glad dad picked him to be my personal guard.

**Seth's POV:**

Jake and I were patrolling the forest area between the reservation and the Cullen's house like we always do. However today felt different. And as if on cue the air became different. Like something we've encountered before. I looked to Jake who could sense the same thing and he looked at me giving a nod and to follow him. I followed Jake all the way to the Cullen's house where the smell was coming from and suddenly I knew where I knew the smell from. It's the same smell that was there in the clearing when the Volturi came for Nessie eight years ago. But only two of them and as we got closer we could tell there was another person too.

As we got closer, we decided to phase back and put our shorts back on before we walked to where the Cullens were feeling like there wasn't any immediate danger. As we walked up the driveway I could tell Jake was happy he was gonna see Nessie and I sighed wondering if I'd ever be as happy as that.

"Jake what's it like being in love?" I asked looking at Jake as we walked.

"Well, its kinda hard to explain Seth, but it's a really great thing and one day i know you will have it too." he said ruffling my hair like he always does and I smile as we get closer.

"You always do that its still like when I first became a wolf."i remarked and he chuckled.

"Well you aren't the same little kid anymore you've grown a lot since then, but you still have the same happy smile that makes everyone else want to smile." he said and I nodded as we reached the Cullen's backyard and I could see the two Volturi members standing there tense ready for anything. But then I turned slightly and saw her…. And my whole world stopped spinning, it only focused on this one girl. She was perfect. She wore a white and black striped shirt with dark blue jeans, a dark yellow cardigan and matching white converse. What some of the others would call "The girl next door". What i wouldn't give to have her be my neighbor. She had pale skin with bright wavy red hair which was pulled to the side. Her soft round face was dotted with freckles along it and large round glasses hid eyes that were a mesmerizing Gold behind them. Her pale pink lips were set in a frown but i could tell it was because she was on the defensive side. Even her body language told she was ready to fight because her small but curvy frame was ready to jump at the nearest person that would seem to harm the people she had behind her. I took a step my bare feet slipping on the mud. Before I knew it I had knocked the red haired girl over. I caught myself, my arms on either side of her head keeping me from smothering her.

"I-i'm sorry. I slipped." I said embarrassed as Carlisle chuckled.

"Amber this is-"

"I'm Seth Clearwater it's a pleasure to meet you." I said finishing Carlisle' s comment. Amber, a name that matched the angel in front of me. I offered her my hand to help her up as she bit her lip watching me.

"It's nice to meet you Seth." She said as she took my hand a spark traveling between our hands as our eyes locked. Everything seemed to disappear and all that existed was us and our hands connecting us while our eyes explored each other's souls.

"W-would you like to go out for dinner sometime Amber? I mean, would you like to go out sometime, we don't need to eat, we could just talk and-" i went quiet as she put a finger over my lips smiling softly.

"I'd like that Seth." She said as she kissed my cheek. It felt like my skin was on fire, like I'd never felt anything before. Like I'd never felt anything in my life before I met her. I smiled touching my cheek where i could still feel the tingle of her lips.

"H-how about tonight?" I asked as she nodded grinning at me.

"I'll see you then cutie." She said as I stumbled backwards stunned eyes wide. I wanted to be here with her forever. I looked at Jake and smiled.

"I get it now Jake. I finally get it." I smile and Jake chuckles holding Nessie close to him as Amber looks at me a little confused and i know i'll have to explain to her the whole imprinting thing soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Mara's POV:(Halloween)**

It's been almost a week since we got here and Alec and I had settled in nicely, he and Jasper had found they had a lot and common and went off to go talk which left me alone in the guest room reading a book. I sighed as I finished my book when my phone went off and I smiled and i saw it was my dad calling.

"Hey daddy you're early what's wrong?" I asked concerned, he usually only calls late at night.

"Well you're uncle Aro wanted to know if you wanted to still have our birthday ball this year or if you were going to stay with the Cullen's this year." he said and I bit my lip sighing.

"I think I'll skip it this year if thats ok i want to stay here for a little longer and it's already my birthday." I said.

"Alright princess, well i hope you have a good day and i'll call you again tonight i love you so much."

"I love you too daddy." I said as I hung up. I smiled and went downstairs where all the others were i saw that Edward and Alice were playing chess and I walked over and smirked.

"So Edward i've heard you usually win at chess, but i've been playing almost as long as it's been around mind if i try to beat you?" I asked and he smirked as Alice got up and I took her place.

"You can try Mara but no one has been able to although Jasper has come close."Edward said as he reset the board and I tilted my head making my face a mask of innocence to throw him off a little. I gave him a small smile as he offered the first move. With that it was like a dance back and forth. Our hands moving quickly to play each piece but being careful about the place we set it. It's such an even match that some of the others were impressed and wondering which of us will falter and lose. One piece after another, black and white. I can tell that he's trying to see if I will give any tell or sign of what my next move would be but im not that easy to read. After a few more moves i give a look of defeat as the others look to Edward thinking he's won before i give a chuckle and knock over his queen, leaving the king defenseless.

"Check mate" I say with a grin as everyone looks shocked. Edward was always the king at chess but this time the king was dethroned. Edward looked up at me completely shocked and I smile.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Well I've been playing for almost as long as it's been around so I've had a lot of practice." I said.

"Don't tell me Mara beat young Edward here at chess." Alec said and walked over to me

**Alec's POV:**

I walked over to Mara smiling happy she beat the mind reader and i couldn't help myself i leaned over and kissed Mara softly filled completely with love for her and she kissed me back. I smiled as I pulled away.

"That's my girl." I said and she smiled as everyone else in the room looked a little confused although Alice and Amber both were shaking their heads smiling which makes me wonder if they had something to do with all this somehow. Then again Amber was the one who told Jasper and I about the chess match. I took Mara's hand and kissed it and she stood up. I held her close to me and we walked outside. I smiled as we walked hand in hand through the forest I couldn't believe I had finally kissed the girl of my dreams and that she loved me just as much as I loved her.

"Mara, you don't know how long I've wanted to tell you how I've felt, but I've been so scared you didn't feel the same," I said and she smiled resting her head on my shoulder.

"Alec that's just exactly how I felt, I've been terrified that you wouldn't feel the same way. Dad said you would and i should have believed him, especially with his ability but still what if he had been wrong just this once? But i guess i was worried for nothing you are my mate." she said smiling and I couldn't help but hug her tightly.

"Now all is left to do is tell the Cullen's your story my princess." I said stroking her long soft hair and i could feel her sigh.

"You're right love, it's time they know my story." she said as she kissed my hand and we walked back to the Cullen's house. Once we got inside, Alice walked over to us.

"Mara, do you know why we haven't gotten an invitation to the Halloween ball this year?" she asked and Mara bit her lip.

"Yes its because the person the ball is for isn't in Volterra this year." Mara replied and the others looked at her confused and she sighed.

"Well this seems like as good a time as any." She said with a small smile as she turned to the group "Now, as I had promised earlier, I will share my story. It's about as old as the Volturi themselves and it's one that will never get old. But first, let us all get more comfortable" with that everyone had followed her to the couch in the living room where we all could sit comfortably, give or take us pulling up a chair or two before Mara's mouth opened again and she started telling her story.

**Mara's POV:**

I sat next to Alec and took his hand holding it tight knowing this was gonna be hard.

"My place in the Volturi isn't part of the guard, its higher than that. And, like I've said before you know my father and have never met my mother. My parents, like my uncles are powerful vampires, my parents were both blessed with gifts as was one of my uncles. My mother was a vampire with the gift of happiness, and was combined with my father's gift for relationships. Shortly after their wedding it leading to a surprise nobody could have hoped for, a child. Although my parents were vampires, I was conceived and later born in Volterra. I grew quickly learning to master my gift for mimicking others. I reached my current maturity six years after my birth, and a year later I" I paused for a moment not wanting to finish the sentence "I lost my mother.' I looked down and i felt Alec wrap his arms around me pulling me into his lap holding me close to him.

"Its ok my Princess we're still looking for the vampire that killed her we'll never give up not until you and Lord Marcus have revenge." he said and I nodded as I heard everyone gasp at the mention of my father.

"Wait, you're the Volturi Princess?" Carlisle asked shocked and i nodded.

"The one and only yes. My mother was the lovely Didyme, she was Aro's sister and she and daddy fell in love. They were married like I've already said, but when they found out about how they were going to be parents they at first were nervous because they weren't sure how uncle Aro and uncle Caius were going to react. At first everyone was cautious for the first few years of my life, but slowly they grew to love me and saw how much my parents cared about me. After that they knew I wouldn't be a danger to our world. They still kept me hidden but for my protection, especially after mother died. Daddy became very protective of me and assigned Alec as my personal guard. Daddy and I are really close and I promised him no matter what he'd never lose me and he promised me I'd never lose him." I continued shaking a little with emotion. The others could tell that this topic is still sensitive even if it's been a while since the incident. I tried to continue before Carlisle held up his hand to stop me.

"It's alright dear. I think we've heard enough of your story for now. If you would like you can continue whenever you want as we're always willing to lend an ear and listen when needed." I looked up at him with tears wanting to prick at the end of my eyes but I smile and nod at him.

"Thank you, to all of you. Your notice is well appreciated and i will take it to consideration from here on out.'' I said as Alec stood up still holding me close before he picked me up. After deciding it was time to call it a day I gave everyone a good night as i planned to spend some time in my room. Alec surprised me by carrying me up to the guest room and I smiled a little holding onto him.

"Why don't I call your dad and see if he'll come here i know you miss him Mara." Alec said and I looked up at him, not sure if I really wanted my dad here or not.

"Y-yeah i kinda do want my dad here for my birthday." I said agreeing.

"Wait today is your birthday?" I looked up and saw Bella standing there and i nodded.

"Well then let me be the first to say happy birthday Mara. We'd be happy to have Marcus here,"she said with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mara's POV:(a few hours later)**

It had been a few hours since i had told the Cullens my story and Alec had called my dad and he said he would be here. I'm glad that he's able to join, it just wouldn't be the same without him. I couldn't help but have a smile on my face as my two favorite people will be here to celebrate. Everyone had gotten ready to greet daddy as Nessie thought that decorating the house with banners and balloons would be enjoyable and I appreciate all that they were doing to make this a fun party.

**Marcus's POV:**

I had just arrived in Forks and walked up to the Cullen's door worried about my little girl, when Alec called and told me she had told them her story he sounded distant and not like himself. I knocked on the door and Carlisle opened the door letting me in.

"Where is she? Where's my little princess?" I asked panicked ready to take my little girl home if anything was wrong with her.

"Nothing is wrong she's just missing you and i think she's missing her mother as well Marcus." Carlisle said and I stiffened at the mention of my beloved Didyme.

"Y-you know of my Didyme? She told our story?" I asked caught off guard completely. I didn't think she would ever tell that story mostly because of how traumatic it was for her.

"Yes she did but it wasn't easy for her." Jasper said as I walked into the house and up the stairs. I sighed as i made my way up to the guest room to see my little girl. As I walked up to the door I could hear faint sniffles and knocked on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" I hear my princess call clearly trying to hide the sadness before I call

"I don't think I travelled all this way just to come face to face with a door" I joked, hoping that it would make her smile a bit. She opened the door and hugged me tightly and I held her close.

"I'm here princess, its ok don't worry." I said stroking her hair soothingly. I felt her shake a bit and when she looked up at me she had a few unshed tears. Behind her was Alec who gave me a nod before excusing himself so I could spend some time with Mara. Without a moment to spare she brought me in as she started talking about everyone and all that's happened in such a short time.

"So it sounds like you've been having a good time princess, what's wrong now other than reliving that dark day?" I said holding my little girl close. She held onto me like she used to do when she was little and she was scared and I rubbed her back soothingly.

"I-i feel like someone is watching me daddy, i-i keep feeling like there are eyes on me and I know that's silly because Alec would never let anyone get that close and Alice would have seen them but still i can' shake that feeling. Maybe its just because it's almost the anniversary of mom's death and i just miss her so much." I know its been so long. The pain has been killing me for a long time and her just as much. It will never go away but i know for her i have to make the time i have with her the best i can, at least before i go back to Volterra. I held her close to me.

"My sweet princess if you feel like someone is watching you then maybe we should look into it, we could have Alec and Amber look. Possibly add Jasper as well knowing his background, so he'll be good at figuring out what is possibly going on." I suggested trying to take what my princess said seriously not wanting to lose her but also not wanting to force her to come home either.

"Maybe I'll ask them after the party" she said as if to push it off for a bit of time,

"Alice went to a lot to get it all set up by the time you got here, and i-i'd like to have a good time with you and everyone." she said and I smiled knowing she was always thinking of others.

I couldn't help but give a nod and comply with her wishes. She is my princess and this is just one of the littlest things that I can do to make her happy. As i had agreed its as if the weight she's been feeling has been lifted off of her shoulders, even if just for a bit. With that i made sure that she was ready to go before we left the room and went back to everyone else. As we descended the stairs there was everyone mingling amongst themselves as everyone was talking about any subject that had seemed to come to mind. As soon as Mara came down the stairs Alec was at her side and i smiled at how in love they were it reminded me of when Didyme and i were first in love.

**Mara's POV:**

I smiled as Alec wrapped his arm around my waist but it also made me self conscious because i knew it made my dad sad because he was all alone. I wish i could find out what had happened to my mom for him so he could have closure if i could do that maybe he'd be able to open up again just a little. I held onto Alec as i made the decision to learn what happened to my mother and to as the Cullen's for their help and i felt Alec hold me tighter so i knew he understood that i had made up my mind. I looked over at Alice and she nodded already seeing what i had decided and she smiled encouraging me to ask later, i then looked at Amber and she took my hand showing that she was on my side too. I knew with all of them i could figure it out but the hard part was just starting i still had to get the wolves to help but Amber could help there and so could Nessie.


End file.
